In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-245417 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-310397 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-140265 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-349497 (Patent Document 4), or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-68303 (Patent Document 5), roughening of an adhesion surface between a die pad and a sealing body in a resin sealing type semiconductor package is described.